There are an ample variety of systems in existence for the displaying of goods in the point of sales field. Many of these systems are used to display small goods or products. These varied systems employ varied means of support, such as hooks, trays and similar materials. Some of the displays can be self-supported; while others are mounted on a support structure such as can be gondola display shelving. Common gondola configurations have as characteristic long rows of shelves which face lines on any face of the gondola. On the ends of the gondola additional shelving or other showcasing areas are placed. The display systems which are self-supported comprise, among other characteristics a base which is fixed unto the display system, to be able to support the display. It is difficult to find in the art a display with the sufficient versatility to be able to be interchanged between a gondola assembly and a self-supported assembly.
A number of such displays, whether they be gondolas or the self-supported variety have been proposed in the art. Examples of this can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,252,200; 6,942,110; 6,929,133; 6,378,710; 5,000,329; 4,428,136; 4,319,688; 4,086,858; 3,113,392; 2,824,395 and 2,316,892.